


Teenage dream

by Mermeladeishon



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adult Suika, F/M, First Time, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Please Don't Kill Me, Time Skips, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermeladeishon/pseuds/Mermeladeishon
Summary: Suika ha crecido, y ya a sus dieciocho años puede saber que las hormonas siguen en su cabeza y corazón.Busca alejarse del marinero Ryusui Nanami, sin embargo, la atracción que siente hacia el es inevitable.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Suika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Teenage dream

Otra vez en aquellas fantasías adolescentes, según lo que Kohaku decía cuando la veía sonreír mientras observaba a la lejanía a alguien. Alguien en específico, quien vestía una sonrisa socarrona y reía a carcajadas.

Lo adoraba, a pesar de todo.  
A pesar de la diferencia de edades.  
A pesar de que él no se interese en ella.  
A pesar de que él sea un hombre adulto y ella una adolescente hormonal.  
A pesar de que él ame a todas las mujeres del mundo por igual.  
A pesar de que ella no sea considerada una mujer.

Ella ya había crecido lo suficiente, ya estaba cerca de cumplir sus dieciocho años sin embargo, aquel amor platónico que tanto poseía por el rubio no se alejaba de su persona. Las fantasías la perseguían constantemente cuando sus ojos miopes observaban aquel hombre.  
Solía ajustar sus lentes y ver a la lejanía a Ryusui. Adoraba verlo y escucharlo en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

El enamoramiento provocaba un total cambio en su cuerpo. Las reacciones químicas que predecía Senkuu recorrían su estómago y extremidades, anulando el correcto uso de su cabeza. Suika era incapaz de pensar normalmente cuando Ryusui se acercaba a ella y le hablaba.  
Pero era lo común de estar enamorada. El hombre solía quejarse del distanciamiento de la joven con él, recordando su amistad cuando ella era una niña. Pero la adolescencia golpeó a Suika de forma inigualable, y eso también conllevaba a una cierta cantidad de sentimientos hacia el navegante.

Se distanció de él justo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, a crecer, a desarrollarse. Ya a sus dieciocho podría decirse que su cuerpo era bastante similar al de Ruri, y eso le daba cierta confianza. Dejó crecer un poco su cabello, sin embargo este no lograba sobrepasar sus hombros. Además, tuvo que dejar ir aquella sandía que usaba para tapar su rostro. Ahora había crecido tanto que no podía ser la usual espía, siendo así, solo capaz de usar sus anteojos con tal de ver claramente.

Usualmente Senkuu explicaría que mientras el fruto va creciendo, su estado óptimo decae y lentamente deja de ser apetitoso. Pero Ryusui no aplicaba a ningún termino similar. Había crecido y ya no se lo veía como un adolescente ni como un joven adulto. Ahora era, propiamente dicho, un hombre que trabajaba a la par junto con sus amigos. No había cambiado demasiado, tal vez mantenía su cabello un poco más corto pero nada de él resultó en un cambio similar. Su afilada sonrisa seguía allí, sus carcajadas y voz fuerte también, así como su ceño de constante altanería. Su ambición seguía intacta.

Ryusui era, definitivamente, un hombre que le gustaba ver como todo lo relacionado a él aumentaba. Su dinero, su ambición, su éxito y su curiosidad.  
Debido a ello, buscando indagar la razón del alejamiento de Suika con él, se dirigió hacia la choza que ella misma se había creado. Y debía admitir que era bastante independiente con tan poca edad.

\- ¡Joven Suika!- Dijo fuertemente, y ya cuando entraba, se dio cuenta de que acababa de despertarla.

\- ¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Es medianoche!- Dijo de forma nerviosa.

\- Sí lo se, es que estaba bebiendo con los demás y bueno, vine a hacerte una pregunta.

\- ¿... Una pregunta?- El rostro de Suika se ruborizó completamente mientras se colocaba sus anteojos.

\- ¿Por qué actúas de forma extraña y diferente?- Preguntó- Cuando eras pequeña siempre estábamos juntos y ahora pareces escapar de mi.

\- Supongo que es parte de crecer- Observó al suelo- He crecido Ryusui.

Sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, indirectamente obligó al rubio a buscarlos. Sin embargo, la vista del hombre se detuvo en el pijama que ella vestía. Se trataba de una pequeña camisa sin mangas que dejaba su vientre descubierto, sin embargo, su vista se centró principalmente en sus pechos.   
¿Desde cuando la pequeña Suika había crecido tanto, y de ese modo? Definitivamente se había desarrollado.

\- No me había dado cuenta de cuanto has crecido, Suika. Ahora eres una mujer hermosa- Sonrió el rubio y notó como la adolescente volvió a observarlo.

Sin ser capaz de formular una palabra, vio como el hombre se acercaba hacia ella y la besaba con dulzura. Eso era lo que ella justamente deseaba y necesitaba, por lo tanto, le correspondió el beso que poco a poco, siendo así que este se fue tornando cada vez más intenso.  
La experta boca del hombre manejaba a su antojo a la más joven mientras que sus inquietas manos la volvían a recostar y recorrían las ropas de la menor, quien se dejaba mientras sentía como su corazón estaba cercano a explotar.

\- Siempre digo que todas las mujeres son hermosas, Suika. Pero veo que tú, eres la más bella de todas- Le sonrió seductivamente y tocó la entrepierna de la joven sobre su pantaloncillo, provocando que la joven exclame levemente.

No volvieron a hablar, volvieron a llenar sus bocas con las lenguas y los labios del contrario mientras el mayor seguía tocándola sin deshacerse del pijama de la pequeña que alguna vez le divirtió tanto.  
Mientras la rubia temblaba y se aferraba a los hombros del mayor, Ryusui se encontraba decorando su delicado cuello con marcas rojas y violáceas que formaba con sus labios, lengua y dientes hasta que finalmente se entretuvo en las virginales y blancas clavículas.

-Ryusui, yo... Yo siempre te he amado...- Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron mientras sonreía debido a que sentía como unos besos se posaban en su vientre- Desde hace años te amé, y tuve tanto temor de que nunca me tomaras en cuenta que me alejé de ti.

Acabó la oración con un gemido cuando su entrepierna fue descubierta y tocada por un dedo experto, el cual alguna vez poseyó aquella extraña cicatriz de petrificación.  
¿Quién diría que ahora se encontraba dentro de ella? Moviéndose lentamente, descubriendo y colonizando aquel terreno nuevo.  
La rubia enredó sus dedos en la feroz cabellera de Ryusui y lo último que vio antes de tocar el cielo, fue la sonrisa socarrona del hombre que sostenía sus muslos y descendía hasta que su boca se encontraba con la intimidad de una Suika ya adulta.

El canto de los pájaros la obligó a despertar de un salto de su cama mientras sentía como su corazón estaba cercano a explotar debido a la rápidez de sus latidos.  
Otra vez _ese_ sueño sobre él.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, si, es extraño. Posiblemente uno de los primeros fics sobre ellos como una pareja.  
> PERO SI, EXISTE GENTE ENFERMA COMO YO QUE SHIPPEA A UNA NIÑA CON UN ADULTO.  
> En fin, supuse que lo ideal seria escribir aquella situación que varios adolescentes viven cuando las hormonas los atacan, y aquí está.  
> Esperemos ver a la pequeña Suika en el futuro, seguro que se vera adorable <3
> 
> En fin, no me asesinen, por favor.


End file.
